mypowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails
Miles Prower '''better known by his nickname '''Tails (テイルス, Teirusu?), is the main deuteragonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games, comics, and animated series released by Sega. The name "Miles Prower" is like "miles per hour", a reference to the famed speed of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an 8-year-old orange-golden-yellow, anthropomorphic fox with two tails hence his nickname. He is known to be Sonic's sidekick and an expert in mechanics. He is able to use his two tails to propel himself into the air like a helicopter for a limit of time. His debut was in October 16, 1992, introduced in the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2; the 16-bit version was released in November. During his first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, his skin and fur was an orange color, but the color was changed to yellow-orange for Sonic Adventure, and light-yellow for Sonic Heroes. In 1993 and 1995, he starred in his own games, Tails and the Music Maker for the Pico, Tails Adventure, and Tails' Skypatrol for Game Gear. Tails is the third most popular character of the series, behind Sonic and Shadow, according to official polls. Personality Tails is portrayed as a very kind, young fox who is humble about his abilities, and is always willing to help out when he can. Tails can just about do anything if he thinks about it and sums up all his answers correctly. He was very shy when he first met Sonic the Hedgehog, but gradually opened up and became Sonic's best friend. Tails soon realized that he was able to be independent and support himself without Sonic's help. Even though he enjoys being Sonics sidekick he believes that he can do almost anything without Sonic's support. He now has many different creations, and his intelligence matches Doctor Robotnik's. He does have a few weaknesses, though. He is afraid of lightning, and has a tendency to talk a lot, which frequently causes him to accidentally blab out secrets or plans. He also has a tendency to talk technobabble, much to the irritation of his friends. Tails' Mechanical Creations *'Scan': Tails scans an enemy for weak spots, making it vulnerable. *'Tinker': Tails sabotages robot enemies, leaving them weakened and distracted. *'Medi Bot': Tails deploys a droid to heal himself or an ally. *'Shield Bot': Tails deploys a droid with a forcefield to fortify himself or an ally. *'Flash Bang': Tails flies up and drops a flash grenade on a non-robot target, leaving them sluggish and distracted. *'Adrenaline Rush': Tails deploys a portable temporal field, making himself or an ally hyper and getting an extra action. Moves and abilitiesMiles "Tails" Prower Tails flies through the airView photo detailsTails flies through the airAdded by Abbu1Like many of the other characters in the Sonic universe, Tails has super speed, and can perform Sonic Spin, Spin Dash, and the homing attack. He also has several unique attacks, such as attacking with his tails by twirling them around. Most notably, he can achieve flight by spinning his two tails around like a helicopter perpellers. When in flight, he can go fast enough to keep up with Sonic; making him one of the fastest characters in the series. He can also swim quite well, which is an ability Sonic never had. This, when combined with his flying ability, by spinning his tails. Actually makes him quite an unfairly skilled character in some games. In Sonic Adventure, he obtained the "Rhythm Badge", which enabled him to attack with his tails by continuously spinning them around. In Sonic Heroes, he is the Flight member of Team Sonic, which means that he can use the Thunder Shoot attack, where he electrically charges Sonic and Knuckles and kicks them at his enemies. When alone, Tails can also throw Dummy Rings, which electrocute enemies who blunder into them. In Sonic '06, Tails can once again fly through Dash Rings and use the Dummy Ring attacks. The first attack is "Dummy Ring Bomb", which throws multiple Dummy Rings that explode on impact, "Dummy Ring Snipe", which allows him to aim and throw a Dummy Ring, and "Dummy Ring Blitz", which throws a big amount of Dummy Rings to explode on impact. Like Sonic, Tails can transform into a super form by using the Chaos Emeralds, though he required the Super Emeralds to do so in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Tails seems know more about the Chaos Emeralds than most characters, being able to create a duplicate that can cause Chaos Control. WeaknessesMiles "Tails" Prower Tails has a tendency to talk a lot as shown in Sonic Adventure 2 when he reveals to Dr. Eggman that the Chaos Emerald Sonic was trying to give him was fake. He is also said to be afraid of lightning and very ticklish, mostly on his feet. Tails occasionally lacks self-confidence but has been shown to get over this weakness on some occasions. It is also proven in Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 that he gets dizzy easily; although this apparently does not effect him when he uses spindash or spinball jump. Category:Characters